the Blonde, the Brown, those nights
by keiei
Summary: rangikuXoc, it may be lame in the first chapter, but i promise it really warms up in the second, so on, enjoy, thanks azure zangetsu for encourageing me. rangiku's down and about to go out when she finds that help and love can come from unexpected places.
1. the strange women

The strange woman

The strange woman

(I don't own anything except the plot of this story)

It was dawn, and I was out on my daily stroll when I felt a distant yet familiar reiatsu

Flicker and flare. "Who's that?" I wondered when I dismissed it as nothing; fate threw

Something else at me, a high-pitched scream. "Huh" I wondered who it belonged to and I

Had to hurry as I noticed the reiatsu was fading away! I took off like a bullet towards the

Reiatsu signature. "Wait a minute" I realized "I've got wings" (however due to the fact

That I had not done this in awhile, it was difficult) I groaned under the strain of

Concentration. After twelve long minutes, I had succeeded and took off, again, saw that it

Was an arrancar that was making all the trouble and his target was none other than the

Lieutenant of the tenth division, rangiku matsumoto. She was just lying there while the

Arrancar raised his sword "die shinigami"…. he swung…. clang! "who the hell are you?"

The arrancar questioned the boy who had blocked the blow. I only stared at the arrancar,

"….""Well you will be first then, slice ti-" I grabbed the arrancar by the throat, thus

Stopping his release "normally I would let you release, but I'm kinda pissed right now

Anyways because you think you can fell me so easily, besides even if you did release and

Get more power, I could still eliminate you with two fingers (holds up two fingers)" I

Threw him to the ground and pointed my two fingers at his head "Destructive art number

31…shakkaho" I blasted him and the arrancar now lay dead, I turned my attention over to

The woman, I walked over to her and held her tight, she was still breathing. "Ahhhh she's

Okay" I lifted her up and flew her to my home, on the way, she opened her eyes.

"Who…. who are you?" rangiku asked sleepily, I looked at her and smiled "you're safe

Now, please rest." Rangiku put one arm around the back of my neck and closed her eyes,

after hearing me say, "This truly is the work of fate." I finally arrived back at my house (I

Live in karakura by the by), I went upstairs, carrying rangiku to my bedroom, I layed her

Down on the bed, and went back down to take a nap on the couch. I awoke 5 hours later,

Went upstairs to check on rangiku, I cracked the door open and saw her on the floor, I

Picked her up and put her back on the bed, I slid in next to her (to keep her from rolling

Out of bed! Pervs) and pulled up the blankets. I woke 2 hours later to feel something

wrapped around me, I saw rangiku's arm wrapped around me, I gently lifted it off me and

got out of the bed, to go watch TV. Shortly after I started, I heard footsteps coming down

the stairs, I called out "how ya feeling?" rangiku answered with a simple "good" "please

have a seat." She gracefully sat next to me "do you live here alone?" "no my cousin matt

stays with me too" "oh I see" she sighed and moved a bit to get comfortable. "come on(I

get up)lets have some fun." "I can't, I'm worried my taicho will come looking for me, if I

don't show up soon." "I've got just the thing for that." I pulled out some sake bottles I

poured two cups "a toast, rangiku?" we both tapped our cups together "to sake hahaha"

rangiku was so happy, she became even more happier after her 30th cup of sake, I had

only had 12, so I was kinda not all there. I blacked out and had that familiar nightmare,

everything is black and white, doesn't make sense, I woke up to hear rangiku

reprimanding me for tossing and screaming so much "what were you dreaming of?" "….

That…. Place…. don't wanna go…. Back there ever!" "its okay, its okay." She held me

to her, there was something about her that was happy, calming, I wanted to feel her

warmth it relieved my pain "thank you rangiku-sama." "your welcome" we started

talking to each other about everything then she finally asked. "please, tell me about your

nightmare." I started to shudder, shake, she held me again "okay, okay you don't have

to." "I'm sorry rangiku-sama, one day, I will tell you and only you" she blushed a light

pink at this. "well, I should get going." I looked at her in surprise "r-rangiku-sama where

are you going?" "back to orihime's place." "can…. can I…. Um." She looked at me with

that quizzical look "what, can you what…. come with me?" "please?" rangiku thought

for a little bit "okay" "yes" "get your things." I ran up to get some clothes and left a note

for matt. "ready, rangiku." "lets go" I locked the door behind us and we were off.


	2. first dance

Chapter 2: First dance

Chapter 2: First dance

(Still own nothing but the plot of my story)

We were on our way to orihime's house when I felt an icy presence nearby

"…. Hitsugaya" I thought to myself for a second and decided I wanted to see

the little taicho, so I flared my reiatsu a bit and sure enough there was the

familiar swish of a shunpo nearby. "matsumoto" hitsugaya called to his

lieutenant "where the hell have you been?" a vein popped in his head "hey

don't get all annoyed with her, boy" (bad move on my part) "who the hell

are you?" rangiku spoke "this is peter, he healed me after he found me in the

forest" toshiro seemed to calm down a bit "that's right I did, what's your

name?" "toshiro hitsugaya" "you forgot captain of the tenth divisi-" I looked

up to see that they were staring at me "crap I can't keep any charade up,

something always slips" I thought about it for a second and decided to come

out with it all "just forget I said that" (or not) toshiro jumped out of his gigai,

dove at me, effectively pinning me to the ground "stupid gigai." I jumped

out of my gigai only to see them staring at me "what is that?" toshiro

questioned my attire, it was half-shinigami, half-arrancar clothing. "who are

you?" "rangiku already introduced me so quit friggin asking already" "then

I'll just have to beat the answers out of you then" "one day I'll tell, don't

waste your power" "don't give me that one day bullshit, tell me now, final

chance" "fine then, brutish beating on your part it is." "lets do it" we rose

into the air to fight each other. "This is so unnecessary, and I really don't

want to hurt toshiro, what do I do?" the keyblade suddenly made its

appearance I pointed it at him and it shot a beam that pierced toshiro,

somehow locking him in place. I lit my hand and grabbed his wrists, he

snapped out of being locked cause of being burned "AHHHHHHHHH" "this

can stop instantly, if you quit this nonsense, and stop fighting." He grunted

"reign upon the frozen heavens hyorinmaru" I sighed "you really want to get

hurt don't you kid?" he swung his sword, sending a mini ice dragon at me, I

flash stepped behind him "you leave me no choice, toshiro" I sighed, I

spawned the keyblade, I pointed it at toshiro's chest and turned it. He gasped

and then froze again, I grabbed his cloak and gently returned him to the

ground, rangiku received him "how come you didn't fight back?" "I don't

want to hurt my friends rangiku." She muttered something I couldn't make

out, today was going really well though, now me and matthew have friends

just like us now, me and rangiku arrived at orihime's house, the busty

teenager opened the door to greet us "welcome back rangiku-san, what

happened to toshiro-kun? Who are you?" I stepped up to the door "names

peter" I held out my hand, orihime shook my hand "pleasure to meet you

peter-kun, how come toshiro-kun isn't breathing?" it donned on me "oops I

forgot to unlock him, one moment please." I called the keyblade back to me,

I pointed it at his chest, it glowed a stunning light and soon after toshiro

started breathing again "when he's ready, tell him to meet me on the roof" I

walked outside and jumped up to the roof "no wonder why he prefers it

outside here than inside, its quiet, nice, calm, cold." Shortly after I heard a

door open and close "hello toshiro" he mumbled a simple "hey" "I want to

apologize for earlier, for locking you, so no hard feelings dude" I extended

my hand out to him, he shook my hand "sure" "how many more of you are

Here?" "Four more than me and matsumoto." "Who are they?" "Renji,

Yumichika, rukia, ikkaku." "I see" "do you have any unique abilities peter?"

"a few, like this(snaps fingers)" I spawned a neoshadow heartless, toshiro

actually backed up a little bit. "Guhhh" "yea that's one of my abilities you'll

find out the rest of them, over time." He could only stare at the heartless, I

made it vanish just to stop it from twitching, jeez it looks irritating when

they do that. I smiled at him and he gave a little smile back, the next day

came without warning, me and toshiro went inside to have some food, he

forewarned me of orihime's cooking "oh, it can't be that bad" we went and

took our seats, rangiku ran over to us and put us in bear hugs, I thought my

spine just snapped, into three pieces while in that hug "rangiku…. You're

crushing…. Us." She released us from her bone-crushing hug "sorry" "its

alright rangiku, I really liked that hug, I just didn't want toshiro to start

screaming at you again." She smiled at me, it made me feel happier, her

smile was kinda heart-warming. Toshiro and rangiku sat close together on

the side of me, I could hardly make out what they were saying, but after a

little bit I could hear it clearly "how did it go last night taicho?" "seems like

a nice guy matsumoto." "that's good right taicho?" "I dunno matsumoto, it

seems like he's still hiding something." "oh taicho, you think everybody is

hiding something, even me, although you can clearly see them."

"matsumoto!" orihime walked into the room "is everything all right toshiro-

kun?" he sighed "everything's fine inoue, thank you" "your welcome" she

gave a kinda nervous smile as she walked backed in the kitchen. How could

hitsugaya say something like that, its true of course I am hiding something,

but it still hurts though, orihime served us breakfast, which consisted of

omelettes, eggs, hash brown (which are suspiciously red and shiny),

something that smelled like fish was in the omelettes, however I thought it

was just me, I grabbed some hash browns and an omelettes, I went to take a

bite and almost gagged, actually I did gag "uh orihime-san, what's in these

omelettes?" she looked up at me "eggs, cheese, and some special

ingredients." "what is the secret ingredient orihime-san?" she smiled "its

squid and bass peter-kun" she looked eccentric, while I started to turn a little

green, I hastily pulled out a coke out of a cloud of smoke, I opened it and

gulped it down "ahhhhhh much better" she started to look sad "what's

wrong orihime-san?" she started crying "you don't like my cooking do you

peter-kun?" awww man I didn't like to see orihime cry, its like when a little

baby cries, it touches your heart and makes you start to cry. "no no orihime-

chan I love it, its just that, I can't eat without having something to drink, it

hurts after a while, I'm sorry if I offended you orihime." Rangiku embraced

her, as she cried in her chest. I sighed, everything goes wrong when I'm

around anywhere, I ran in to orihime's room and sat on the floor I looked up

to see a picture of sora, orihime's brother "that's my brother sora" I looked

up and saw orihime, her eyes were glazed as she spoke "he died in a car

accident on his way to work one day" "I'm so sorry" "that was the day I

started living on my own in this apartment" she sat on the floor, I spoke "be

lucky that you can remember your brother, I had a cousin who died and I

can't remember anything about her, the only thing I have is a white teddy

bear she passed to me when I was 4, or something." She started up

again "that's so sad" we heard knocking at the door "have you made up

yet?" it sounded like rangiku "everything's fine rangiku-san" orihime spoke

up to answer her, we heard footsteps going away from the door, she turned

to me, she embraced me "somebody shares my pain" I held her close "thank

you orihime-chan" we walked back to the kitchen to see toshiro watching

TV "where's rangiku?" he turned around "she's taking a bath." "oh I see"

after she got out we went everywhere that day, we went to the carnival,

toshiro was too short for almost all the rides. Then we got ice cream, headed

back to orihime's place, however that entire day I just couldn't stop looking

at rangiku, I think at some moments she saw me doing that though. That

night we got back, and I started to go to bed, she undressed and went to bed

also, I just sat on a tatami mat and waited to go off to sleep, I saw a figure

rise from the middle bed and walk over towards me, I felt light breathing on

the side of my neck when she spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: that night

**A//N:** **well I know everyone has been waiting for this so I finally managed to find some time to type this chapter, and hopefully upload and get some reviews (hint, hint ;)) well anyways heres chapter 3. Down with hitsuXmatsu**

"I've seen you watching me peter-chan"

"I thought you did"

"I love to be admired peter, like a goddess" I kissed her lips and in a low voice

"But you are a goddess rangiku" I trailed kisses from her face, to her neck, down to her chest which brought me to the fleshy mounds of skin, before I could reach the bud she grabbed my face and locked her lips to mine as we enjoyed a very passionate and heated kiss. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, I snaked my hand down to her chest to try and touch but she grabbed my hands and instead brought them to her hips. She broke our kiss leaving my mouth feeling suddenly lonely as she explained

"We haven't even begun yet, but don't worry just a couple more seconds and you can touch anywhere you want." My eyes widened in surprise as something in me responded to her

"I'm incredibly aroused right now, is that wrong?"

"No, that just means you're turned on by the sight of me, hehe naughty boy" she playfully swatted my chest. She leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Care to have some real fun?"

"Yesss" she pushed me down to the floor and grasped the rim of my boxers and ripped them off in one fluid motion and stared at my hard manhood

"Now we can have some real fun" I was staring at her, eyeing her body from head to toe, she was a magnificent sight layed out before me. She licked her full lips and took me into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked

"Rangiku"

"Mmmmm?"

"I love you" she sucked harder, when she moaned, the throaty vibrations were making my head spin. Suddenly she stopped, I looked at her with a look that said "why would you do that, that's so cruel" she looked into my eyes and grabbed my manhood

"I can't have you come yet, you haven't played with me yet."

"Then I'll start right here" I moved her slit over my face so I could trace her slit with my tongue. She arched her back as she moaned at my teasing, moaned even louder when I sucked on her slit; I slid my tongue inside to touch her clit. I gently bit down with my teeth on the nub and she came hard. I eagerly lapped up the juices with my tongue and whispered to her

"You taste pretty good rangiku-sama" she rolled over so I could be on top of her as she whispered back to me

"Theres still two parts you have yet to touch." She brought her breasts up to my mouth. I licked around her hard nipple to see if she would moan even the slightest

"That feels good…. keep going" I plunged her nipple into my mouth and sucked gently on her breast.

"P-peter…. oh" I went for a challenge, I grabbed both her breasts and sucked on both at the same time, her breath hitched incredibly as her chest heaved up and down.

"Oh god naaaa you're an animal"

"And don't forget it" she giggled a little as she put a hand on my manhood, making me tense up at the sudden stimulation and cease the worship of her breasts, she smiled and positioned her hips over my manhood, I put my hands on her hips and guided her down to my manhood, she brought it in so suddenly that we both moaned deeply. She jumped up and down on my manhood, I was mesmerized by her bouncing breasts, up and down they went, I was so lost in the sight that I hadn't even noticed I'd come already and that she stopped moving


End file.
